Truth
by yullen-forever3
Summary: Lavi is board. What will happen when he drags his friends into his game
1. Chapter 1

Lavi was board, and that meant bad times for everyone else. He began to round up the trio of his friend easily tricking the first two into his room. He was now leading Allen down the hallway who had given up after one tearful look. With one last push Lavi had Allen into his room and he swiftly locked the door.

"Baka Usagi I demand to know why you have brought us here!" Kanda growled. Lavi plopped down completing the circle.

"We're gonna play a little game called Truth or Dare!" Lavi was almost bouncing off walls as he spoke. Lenalee broke out into a grin, Kanda looked indifferent, and Allen looked well…afraid. Lavi smirked figuring Cross had probably introduced Allen to the game.

"I'll start," Lavi announced,"Kanda truth or dare?" Kanda glared but answered.

"Dare" came the blunt answer. Lavi pouted as he came up with a dare suited for the great Kanda Yuu.

"I dare you to stand in front of the cafeteria during dinner and sing a song, got it?" Lavi questioned. Kanda che'd but nodded.

"My turn Allen truth or dare?" Kanda's voice was void of emotion.

"Truth!" Allen almost screamed.

"Who do you have a crush on." Kanda still was monotone as he asked while everyone else almost died of shock. After the shock wore off Allen blushed and began to wring his hands together.

"mughblabala" Allen mumbled lips barely moving as he spoke.

"Speak up Moyashi now!" Kanda ordered leaning in closer.

"K…k..Kanda!" Allen blurted as his personal space was lost quickly. At this Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi died for three seconds before recovering.

"Don't lie Allen it doesn't make the game anymore fun!"Lavi cried pointing at Allen accusingly.

"I'm not lying, why would I pick something so ridiculous if I was."Allen snapped. Lavi thought for a moment he was right." Ok my turn, Lenalee truth or dare."

"Truth!" Lenalee figure it was the safest route. Allen's evil smirk disappeared.

"If your crush was an animal what would it be?"Allen had a good idea who Lenalee was crushing on but he needed to confirm it. Lenalee blushed.

"A rabbit." She answered shyly. Allen burst out laughing and Lenalee started to rival a tomato. After they calmed down they sat staring at each other while the sun began to set.

"Hey we should head down to dinner, right Yuu." Lavi smiled goofily. Kanda shoot him a glare of death but nodded.

Once they had gathered their meals and sat down they all looked at Kanda waiting. Kanda sighed and pushed himself up gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"_Open up wide swallow down deep, no spoonful of sugar could make it sweet." He began, many people dying at the sight. "The cancer inside, stealing my sleep. Night after night it keeps haunting me. The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside. I try to hide and then I wonder why, I wonder why I'm still running when I know there's no escaping. Come undone, surrender is stronger I don't have to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to be the asking price_." A ripple of whispers went through the crowd as many people had started to record Kanda intending to have proof this actually happened. "_Fall on my knees fall on my pride. I'm tripping over all the times I've lied. I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes you don't need tears for alibis .It's true what say love must be blind .It's It's why you're still standing by this sinner's side, your still by my side. When all the things I've done have left you bleeding. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price. I don't think I can drive it home tonight, I don't think I wanna be alone tonight. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price. Come undone surrender is stronger I don't need to be the hero tonight. We all want love we all want honor, nobody wants to pay the asking price." _Kanda finished and sat down his look of indifference returning He showed no emotion except he wrapped one arm around Allen's waist and pulled him close.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lenalee was dragging Lavi to Allen's room, because he had unwittingly agreed to playing another round of truth or dare. Lavi walked in and looked around. Kanda sat in one corner with Allen practically in his lap, leaving three of the floor cushions open. Lenalee and Lavi both sat down, but not before Lavi let out a wolfish whistle. Allen blushed and started to shift before Kanda wrapped one arm around his waist and scowled.

"If you, stupid rabbit do not shut up I will happily shut you up."Kanda growled.

"Can we just start the game, a stupid one at that."Allen mumbled the last part under his breath. With a clap of conformation from Lenalee she started.

"Okay! Kanda truth or dare!"her voice was syrupy sweet.

"Che, truth."

"Have you deflowered our precious little Allen yet?"Lenalee asked evilly. Allen dug his face into Kanda's neck, face reddening while Kanda smirked.

"Yes of course."Kanda chuckled as Allen let out a sound that showed he felt indignant at the answer.

"My turn."Kanda ordered. His sharp eyes scanned the room."You stupid rabbit, truth or dare?"

"Um, well dare."Lavi answered.

"I, dare you,"he stopped for a second when Allen whispered quickly in his ear,"to snog Lenalee in the cafeteria?" Obviously Kanda had no clue what snogging was but the rest of them did.

"Okay,"Lavi puffed up,"my turn I choose Allen, truth or dare?"

"I choose...truth?"Allen decided uncertainly.

"Good, were you on top or bottom?"Lavi asked making Allen's jaw drop.

"I was...well I ... you see I..."Allen's head dropped embarrassed,"Bottom."

"Well," Lenalee prompted," ask Allen so Lavi can do his dare!"She finished happily.

"Okay Lenalee, truth or dare?"Allen asked.

"Truth, Allen"Lenalee confirmed.

"Okay how long will you wait to ask Lavi out?"Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Well umm, how about right now? Lavi would you be so kind?" Lenalee asked wearily.

Lavi grinned,"Of course I'd be honored." The two smiled at each other.

That night Lavi spent running away from Komui, and his crazy inventions. He still thought it was worth it.


End file.
